Talk:H2S
Name It should really be changed back to a subscript, as seen in the RAW: http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/5890/h2s.png NHC10 was different, as the 10 was normal sized then. Zodiaque (talk) 16:31, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Chopper was exclaiming when he said NHC10, so it could have just been big from him yelling it, as opposed to Caesar who was speaking normally. It's fine the way it is. The subscript looks weird in the title. 16:35, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I agree with DP.. its fine like that, i guess Khaliszt (talk) But "H2S" is scientifically incorrect. The notation is wrong. And why should the rest of the article be correct and the title wrong?[[User:JustSomeDude...|'JustSomeDude...']] 16:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Well you changed my "Hidrosulfuric Acid" (Sulfhidric acid, which is the same) scientific term and no one complaint about it. I know the correct form isn`t H2S because that means there are 2 Sulfurs and 1 Hydrogen separately, but I think that it looks kind of weird in the title and im not sure if when someone writes the quick direct without the subscript it would work, would it? Khaliszt (talk) You're seriously trying to bring science into a manga? SeaTerror (talk) 16:46, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Ye, ST, we are XD Khaliszt (talk) Hydrosulfuric acid is H2SO4. It will work without the subscript because it's the title of the article. 16:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) "Looking weird" isn't enough to justify having an incorrect title. (Plus it's only your opinion, I find it perfectly OK.) It should be moved back to the right title. I don't see how correct notation could "look weird"... To me, having it incorrect looks weird. It looks very weird... And if it's in the raw, so why don't we support it again? [[User:JustSomeDude...|'JustSomeDude...']] 21:48, July 25, 2012 (UTC) It's also a matter of making navigation easier, since you can't type subscript into the search field and it doesn't seem right for a page to require a redirect in order to get to it. It's what we did for NHC10 and no one complained. The only difference between how the two were presented is that Chopper was exclaiming it and Clown was speaking normally. 21:59, July 25, 2012 (UTC) No one complained because it wasn't written with a subscript in the raw. And no, it is unrelated to Chopper shouting. Subscripts are no lowercase letters that may be capitalized, and moreover, there's no such things as uppercase/lowercase in Japanese. Redirects are specifically used for such cases, that's one of their purposes. See e.g. Wikipedia:Antonin Dvorak: correct title yet easy navigation, how could it be better! Redirects are a convenience, not a necessity, as they would be for a title that uses subscript. The difference between this and Dvorak is that it's possible to add the accent marks using the alt sequences, which you can't do with subscript. 22:42, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Seriously? If a person's willing to go so far as to use alt sequences, they can also copy/paste the subscript from another source. So no, there would be no "necessity" of a redirect if we used subscript. There would also be no redirect if people were following links from other pages, as they most likely will be. As sff9 has said, redirects exist to be used. If the primary focus was to avoid them at all costs, then we would be piping all of our links, as Meganoide was doing (I can't help but notice that you had a better opinion of redirects when you banned him). As the title of the page is now, it's simply wrong. Zodiaque (talk) 02:04, July 26, 2012 (UTC) And? This does not change the fact that redirects exist and that they are meant to be used like this. We type "H2S" and obtain the page we want. The only difference is that the title is correct. So it's better at all levels (except that you find it looks weird). I agree with Sff9, the page name should exactly match the original name. Even Wikipedia uses sub/superscript or non-latin characters. "The difference between this and Dvorak is that it's possible to add the accent marks using the alt sequences, which you can't do with subscript." I think you can do that, at least for 2 and 3. Image Caesar says, as you can see here, that the gas liberated when Smiley died is one created by him. So I imagine it's note H2S (because he didn't create H2S XD), but a MIX of compounds that cab paralyze and all that... so I don't know until what point the image is certain for H2S when the image is a compound with more than H2S. Anyway I didn't want to erase it till we discussed it! Khaliszt (talk) 13:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) As I understand it, the gas used is H2S (due to Smiley's body being composed of it) and the candy given simply improves the gas to have the additional affects we see there. It's really a modified H2S, and while not 'true' H2S I felt it was still relevant enough to use as the article image (as we honestly lack any other illustration). 13:23, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I totally understand your point, KuroAshi, It's true that probably the gas is just H2S modified, but as H2S itself is a chemical formulae for a compound, the modification will be another compound different from H2S.. and as this article is exclusive for H2S, the image is, if we looked at it strictly, wrong. That is all I'm saying.. but you're right, we lack any other illustration.. Khaliszt (talk) 13:30, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Shinokuni I am surprised that, while Caesar constantly refers to it as Shinokuni, there is absolutely NO mentioning of it anywhere on this and only one on Caesar's article. As far as I understand the gas + the bait make the Shinokuni. So pretty much the last paragraph of the Effects section should be labeled as such AND there should be some sort of redirection to it as it is likelier that people will search for "Shinokuni" or "Shi no Kuni" than for the name of the gas. 10:31, September 6, 2012 (UTC)